


Everything You Know

by Hey Future Fish (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Trans Setter Squad [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Hey%20Future%20Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two entire years of dancing around the topic, Koushi was going to admit their crush to Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Know

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i was a little impatient with getting this posted. the last chapter of asleep at sunrise should be up by this weekend, and then i can start working on everything else i want to fit into this series  
> this takes place before the other two parts of the series

Suga ran their left hand through their silver hair, a nervous habit of theirs, as they stood outside their best friend's house. Their best friend was Sawamura Daichi, the captain of the volleyball team that they played on together. Waiting for Daichi was an everyday occurrence for Suga, even at weekends like today, but, in fact, today was no ordinary day. After two entire years of dancing around the topic, Koushi was going to admit their crush to Daichi. They'd been dropping rather obvious hints about it for a while now - intentionally bending over too far, leaving lingering touches, staring a little too much, but the games had grown tiresome and they just could not keep playing around anymore. It wasn't long before they were about to most likely separate for university, and Suga didn't want to leave with any regrets. Well, at least, not any big regrets - they knew that it was inevitable to regret _some_ things.

Shuffling their weight between their feet, they reached into a pocket of their jeans to pull out their phone, which had just vibrated. Daichi had sent them a text - he'd been out shortly, he just had to find a shirt. Suga couldn't suppress their laugh and rolled their eyes as the phone was slipped back into the safety of Suga’s pocket. When Daichi finally emerged from his house, clad in a pair of faded jeans, some beat-up sports shoes and short-sleeved moss green shirt with the buttons fastened into the wrong holes, Koushi nearly fell to the floor, the laughter washing over them as a large wave and dragging them down. They crouched down to steady themself, fingertips on the floor, looking up at their best friend with tears streaming down their cheeks.

“Oh my God, Daichi! All that time and you still couldn’t button your shirt up properly?” Daichi blushed bright red as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, trying his best to fix them. “Let me help,” Suga said, climbing to their feet, their mom-like instincts taking over. They promptly unfastened all of the buttons of Daichi’s shirt, trying their very hardest to breathe because _oh, God, Daichi’s chest is right there_ and their hands were _so close_ they could almost, _almost_ touch the flesh that would soon be hidden by the fabric. Koushi had long since known that there was no point in denying the crush to themself anymore, but it was moments like that that reminded them of just how screwed they were.

“Thanks,” Daichi mumbled as soon as Suga had pressed the last of the buttons through its designated hole. Suga lingered for a moment, before stepping back and nodding.

“No problem,” they said, a wide grin spreading across their face. It really wasn’t a problem – Suga loved helping people out, but they did always make special allowances for Daichi anyway. They were all too aware of how far they’d go to see Daichi smile, and it was embarrassing.

“You’re here earlier than usual,” Daichi said as the pair began walking down the street.

“Dai, have you looked at a clock this morning? You overslept,” Koushi was once again laughing at their best friend’s expense, and all Daichi could do was roll his eyes.

“You’re certainly cheerful today!” he smiled, and Suga flashed a smile back at him – a bright one that was so wide that their eyes shut.

“Let’s go to the park. I want to talk to you about some things,” Suga said, trying to keep their tone bright. Nerves had just gripped them and they really didn’t want to show it. Daichi would catch on to any feelings of uneasiness and call them out on it. Daichi knew them too well, Suga thought to themself.

"Park? Talk?" Daichi questioned, the apprehension evident in his tone. Koushi had known from the start that as soon as the park was mentioned, their best friend would be panicked - it was the place where, not even six months ago, Suga had dragged Daichi to one rainy weekend and allowed themself to break down as they told Daichi that they were agender. Daichi hadn't understood, but Suga gave their best friend a _lot_ of credit, because he had tried to. He really tried to understand, and, although it was impossible to fully comprehend it without experiencing it - something Daichi had even said _himself_ \- he wanted to be there for Suga. The captain had been so sweet, so kind - even if he wasn't the best at comforting people. That was probably because Koushi was usually the one calming people down, but that didn't bother them.

"It's okay," they said, reaching up to give Daichi's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "I don't think I'll cry this time." Finishing with a grin, Koushi nodded their head, hoping to convey the sincerity of their words. They didn't want to make Daichi worry - they knew all too well that their best friend truly did care about them.

"Is this about your gender? Has someone been giving you shit about it or-"

"It's nothing to with my gender, Daichi. Please, don't worry, okay? It's not important, but I guess I just feel more comfortable talking there," they explained, the lie slipping out easily. It wasn't that they wanted to lie to Daichi; they just knew that it was the most effective way to soothe Daichi's nerves. Koushi knew Daichi too well, too, it seemed.

A comfortable silence fell upon the pair and when they reached the park, they walked to the farthest, most secluded spot and sat down. Suga fiddled nervously with their fingers, the weight of Daichi's gaze dangerously close to crushing them. This was it. This was the moment - make or break. They knew it was too late to back out, but they wanted to. Unable to raise their gaze from where it was - fixated on their hands - they inhaled deeply, and the words their mouth expelled came out as a rushed mess.

"I kind of like you. I'm sorry. I hope you we can still be friends!"

And then, nothing. Just silence. Koushi bit down on their lip, trying not to cry. They'd ruined it. They'd ruined _everything_ because they didn't want to have any regrets, but now they had an even bigger one. Why were they so reckless? Why on earth did they think this was a good idea? Why were they so-

"I like you too, I'm just... uh, it's confusing?" Daichi's voice was quiet, and had been almost entirely drowned out by the anxious swirl of thoughts in Suga's mind, but they wasted no time in snapping their head up, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape.

"C-confusing?" they managed to force out, their fingers moving rapidly, each digit twisting around another in a way that looked almost painful.

"I mean... I like you. I liked you before I knew who you really were, and I like you now, I just... I don't know how to label myself when you're the only person I've ever felt this strongly for," the captain explained, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. A wave of confidence washed over Suga, the nerves had evaporated, and the bold words fell out from their lips before they'd even acknowledged the existence of the very thought the words had grown from.

"Then don't. Just be mine?" Daichi's face began to change to be an even brighter red, his eyes downcast and a hand placed somewhat haphazardly over his mouth. He didn't trust himself to speak, but instead, he nodded. The relieved chuckle that slipped past Suga's lips made the captain look toward them, and Koushi leaned forward and pulled a startled Daichi into a hug. "My _boyfriend_ ," they whispered, the smile so audible in their voice that it prompted Daichi to let out a deep exhale.

"My _Suga_ ," he grinned in response, and the pair shuffled slightly before tentatively allowing their lips to meet. They pulled away from each other, wearing matching smiles that reached to every last millimeter of their bodies, and at that moment, they felt complete. The afternoon passed them by as they sat together, not bothering to care about anything else in the world.

"If I'd known it would be as easy as this, I'd have confessed ages ago," Suga admitted, as the pair stood up, beginning their journey back home - to Suga's home, for their routine weekly study session.

"Well, that doesn't matter now, does it? We've got each other," he said, reaching out to gently hold Suga's hand. The setter squeezed Daichi's hand in response before sighing happily.

"All of this, and it feels like nothing's going to change at all," they said, before adding, "In a good way, I mean! We're just... This feels inevitable. It feels right. We're a combination, a pair with a routine and a connection... And I'm _glad_. I'm glad it's with you."

"I'm glad I'm with you too, Koushi. After everything, I couldn't ask for anyone better. I wouldn't ask for anyone but you."

The pair knew each other too well at times, and things like that just never change.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://hells-puppet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
